Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop
by Katheryn Mae
Summary: In a plot to win their loves back for themselves, Lucas and Lydia realize they might be falling in love with someone else. Ludia. Huddy. mentions of past Hydia and Luddy.
1. Unexpected Changes

Summary: In a plot to win their loves back for themselves, Lucas and Lydia realize they might be falling in love with someone else. Ludia. Huddy. mentions of past Hydia and Luddy.

* * *

AN: Thanks to CassidyTVNut who gave me the ideas for the songs and scenes.

Disclaimer: Songs belong to Frankee ("Fuck You Right Back") and the Lion King ("Can You Feel the Love Tonight").

The clinic was awfully quiet on a day like today, and for the two people, who really weren't actual patients, they wanted it to remain that way. One, a male, named Lucas Douglas, leaned casually against the wall, his eyes glued to the office doors of the hospital's dean of medicine. The other, named Lydia Bohm, a female of about Lucas's age; sat in one of the plastic chairs, waiting quietly, her eyes on the elevators. They ignored each others presence, as if any disturbance from their waiting would ruin the stillness and concentration of the area around them.

"I told you House, it's not legal!" a voice interrupted them, breaking the calm of the afternoon. Lucas turned his head towards the two approaching figures, his eyes fixed on the woman, a hint of anger riddled with longing visible in them. Lydia, on the other hand, seemed to ignore the outburst, but turned her head ever so slightly so she could see the approaching couple.

"Cuddy, just let me do the damn biopsy," House limped after her as she picked up her pace, "No one will ever know." He caught her by the arm. "Pwease?" His puppy-dog face was a horrible one, but Cuddy didn't have the heart to tell him that. Instead, she nodded, before disappearing into her office, leaving a triumphant House, a surprised Lydia and and a . With a triumphant grin, House left the clinic, closely followed by a silent Lydia.

Lucas, sensing that Cuddy would be alone for a while, made his way to her office doors and pushed them open, already knowing what to expect.

"Go away," Cuddy didn't bother to look up, "I said you could do the biopsy House."

Moving towards her, Lucas stopped in front of her desk. "Lisa," he began, but she looked up before he could continue.

"What Lucas?" Cuddy began, pushing aside a loose strand of her hair, "Listen, if you want to talk about us, then please, can it wait?"

"Look, I – " He stopped, "What does House have that I don't?"

"House?" Cuddy tried not to laugh, "Where are you getting this from?"

"He's a cripple Lisa! What happiness ..." Both him and Cuddy turned as the door banged open, House half-wandering in.

"_You thought you could really make me moan, I had better sex all along. I had to do your friend, now you want me to come back. You must be smokin' crack, I'm goin' else where and that's a fact..._"House looked up, ignoring the look on Cuddy's face as he made his way towards Cuddy's desk, dropping his cane on the back of the chair. He took a seat, earning a glare from Lucas and a hidden grateful smile from Cuddy.

"Lisa, tell House I was good in bed..." Lucas interrupted House's sudden interest in drumming a rhythm on Cuddy's desk. Embarrassed, Cuddy blushed and busied herself with the papers on her desk, avoiding Lucas' eyes.

"Oh my God," House turned on Lucas, "Apparently you wasn't." He stood, grabbing his cane, "One night with me twenty years ago makes everyone since then look like crap." Stopping at the door, he caught Cuddy's eye, "It's not her fault." Turning he walked out of the room, singing quietly again. "_Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings, the world, for once, in perfect harmony, with all its living things._" His voice faded away as he made his way towards the exam rooms; confused, disgusted, and shocked eyes following him.

"Okay, what ..." House looked up upon entering the exam room, his eyes meeting the face of the last person he wanted to see.

"Greg," Lydia stood, "We need to ..."

"No we don't need to do anything!" House cried, dropping the file on the counter, "You need to move on, what happened happened and we can't erase it! Unless there's something seriously wrong with you then get out."

Lydia looked up at him, her eyes blazing, and without another word, she turned on her heel, slamming the door of the exam room behind her. She was so flustered and angry, she hadn't expected him to act like this, all they needed to do was to clear up any final misunderstandings. Instead he assumed she wanted to jump in the sack with him. Well, she did, that's why she had settled for a divorce the week after they moved to Arizona. Right away, she had purchased an apartment in Plainsboro, and prepped herself for her first meeting with him. Now, it was falling apart. She was so angry, at House, at herself, everyone, and sudden tears blurred her vision, so she could barely see where she was going.

"Hey! Watch it!" a voice cried and two hands reached out to steady her.

"Oh, sorry!" Lydia reached up, wiping her eyes quickly. "I should have been ..."

"No you shouldn't have," the guy talking to her cut her off, "I'm Lucas Douglas, you?"

"Lydia Bohm," she replied, "What were you doing here? I saw you in the clinic earlier, but we didn't really acknowledge each other."

"I was dating the dean of medicine here, until recently," Lucas took her by the elbow, leading her towards the exit, "You?"

"House and I met when he was in Mayfield," she began, "I just wanted to talk to him."

"Seemed like a lot more than that," Lucas stopped her, "Did you like him?"

Lydia hesitated, unsure of what to say, "Yes, I did, and I still do."

"Then come with me, we have lots to talk about."

* * *

Read and review!

~KM Wilson


	2. Surprise!

Disclaimer: Don't own characters or song ("Sorry" by Daughtry).

AN: I edited the song down a bit since it's about a page long. Again, Katheryn is my character.

Short and sweet chapter people! Next one is back to Lucas and Lydia!

* * *

House sat alone in his office, his acoustic guitar on his lap and he strummed the strings quietly, looking out over Princeton. He had opened the blinds for once, allowing the late evening light to stream into the room. It was quiet, since his team had left early, having solved their last case. Surprisingly, he was singing the lyrics quietly, reflecting on his life with a certain gray-eyed dean of medicine.

_What ever happened here_

_Never meant to hurt you_

_How could I cause you so much pain?_

_All the words that I come up with_

_They're like gasoline on flames_

_There's no excuse_

_No explanation_

_Believe me_

_If I could I'd undo what I did wrong_

_I'd give away all that I own_

_If I told you_

_I've been cleaning my soul_

_And if I promised you_

_I'll regain control_

_Will you open your door_

_And let me in?_

_Take me for who I am_

_And not for who I've been?_

_When I say I'm sorry_

_Will you believe me?_

_Listen to my story_

_Say you won't leave me_

_When I say I'm sorry_

_Can you forgive me?_

_When I say I'll always be there_

_Will you believe?_

He looked up, and turned, seeing a shadow in the doorway, surprised to see how it was.

"Cuddy..." he began, leaning his guitar against the desk, "What do you want?"

"To … give you this," Cuddy handed him a small wrapped package, "I know it's a few days later, but happy birthday."

"I … thanks," House took the package and set it on his desk, taking a drink of the coffee next to him, "You obviously didn't come just for that."

"I … what were you playing a few moments ago?" Cuddy asked quietly.

"A song, I didn't write it though, the only song I've ever written was on the piano, it's called ..." he stopped himself, not wanting to tell her the name.

"Called what?" Cuddy leaned against the desk, "I won't laugh at the title, just tell me, it can't be as weird as that song that you sang earlier."

"'Cuddy's Serenade'" he whispered quietly.

"What is it called?" Cuddy leaned closer to him, her hair falling into his face, and she pulled it behind her neck quietly.

"Cuddy's Serenade," he said, looking into her eyes, surprised to see her lips curve into a smile.

"Do I get to hear it sometime?" Cuddy smiled, straightening up a bit.

"Only after this," House caught her wrist and pulled her into his lap, crushing his lips against hers in a short, but passionate kiss.

"I love you," Cuddy whispered after House had pulled away, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Always have and always will." She rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes in relaxation. House's arms wrapped around her waist and he kissed her forehead, gazing out over Princeton.

"Hey House ..." Wilson trailed off, stopping short of his desk, "Oh, sorry ..." he backed up.

"No, it's fine," House turned to face him, and nearly dropped Cuddy at the amount of people in the room. Wilson stood there, with his fiancee, Katheryn. Besides them, stood Katheryn's two best friends; Ellis, and her husband Kevin, and Britney, who stood awkwardly besides Chase.

"Whoa," Cuddy pulled back from House, noticing the others in the room.

"Britney and I got married."

"Katheryn and I are engaged."

"Kevin and I are expecting a baby."

Cuddy and House exchanged glances, surprised at this sudden welt of information, and House turned to look at them, "One at a time, people, Wilson, you first."

"Katheryn and I are engaged." Wilson slipped his arm around his fiancee's waist and kissed her cheek.

"Kevin and I are expecting a baby." Ellis added, receiving shock glances from both Britney and Katheryn.

"Britney and I went and got married."

"What?!" Ellis, Katheryn, Wilson, Kevin, House and Cuddy all exclaimed at once, turning to look at the newlywed couple.

"Long story," Britney began, "Can we explain it over dinner?"

* * *

AN: Huddy, Kevlis, Chasteny and Wiltheryn love forever!

Also, Ellis is CassidyTVNut and Britney is HughLaurieLover. :)

Read and review!

KM Wilson

xx


	3. Love Square?

AN: Back to Lucas and Lydia for this chapter. Don't own anything. Also, again, thanks to CassidyTVNut for the ideas, feel better. :)

* * *

They made their way into the restaurant, taking a small booth by the back window, looking awkwardly at one another. For a while, Lucas simply stirred the lemon around in his Corona, while Lydia watched him closely. Compared to the others in the coffee shop, they were an odd pair, a private investigator and a detective for Trenton's police department.

"So, you are interested in House?" Lucas broke the silence, "How'd you meet him in Mayfield?"

"My former sister-in-law was a ward mate of his," Lydia began, "It's a long story. You and him?"

"He hired me, I met Lisa, House fired me," Lucas began, "Anyways, how do we get them to break up?"

"Are they even together?" Lydia raised her eyebrows, interested in this piece of information.

"Not sure, but House can into her office singing "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" from _The Lion King_, and left with Frankee's "Fuck You Right Back" after he brought up a supposed one night stand between the two of them."

"Think that he's bluffing?"

"No clue, Lisa's face was hard to read, but I would hazard a guess at no."

"Damn," Lydia took a sip of her ice water, "That's going to make it much harder for s, seeing they have an apparent history together."

"Apparent?" Lucas laughed, "They had one night twenty odd years ago, that doesn't mean that they still have a history."

"Anything between them counts as history."

"He's into her, that's all I can tell," Lucas finished off his beer and leaned back in the chair.

"That doesn't mean she's into him," Lydia protested, "What makes you think she has the hots for him?"

"She broke up with me, two days after House found out," Lucas began, "I did nothing at all to upset her, and if I did, she surely didn't seem like she cared."

"Didn't you ask her?"

"Of course I did! I hadn't been truly happy in a relationship since my divorce five years ago!" Lucas snapped, a little too quickly, "Lisa made me happy, and vice versa. She promised me that she'd tell me if anything I did upset her, but she didn't. She just left me." He leaned back, visibly calming.

"You're divorced?" Lydia began, remembering her now-empty ring finger, "I'm sorry, I am too."

"Oh, I'm sorry, what happened?"

"Long story," Lydia replied, "I'd prefer not to talk -"

"I understand," Lucas interrupted, taking her hand gently, "I don't like to talk about it either."

Lydia smiled, her eyes meeting his, and she was surprised at the warm, comforting look in them. "So," she drew her mind away from Lucas' deep chocolate eyes, "How do you propose you win Lisa back?"

"Uhm, no idea." Lucas pulled his hand away from hers, "Pretend we're dating? I know it sound cheesy, but House gets jealous easily, so if he has any feelings at all towards you, then he'll take it out on me, and hopefully Lisa."

"I guess it could work," Lydia began, surprised to find herself agreeing to the idea so quickly, "Do that we're going to have to go out like this more often?"

"And hold hands, kiss too, if you're comfortable." Lucas added.

Lydia smiled internally, her eyes landing on his lips, and unconsciously, she licked her own quickly – again, finding herself agreeing to that idea as well. "I'm fine with it, anything to get House back."

Lucas smiled, "Then lunch is on me then, I've got to be heading out." He handed her a ten dollar bill, "Any change left over, feel free to keep." Bending down, he kissed her cheek, also slipping his business card into her hand, "My cell phone number is on there, feel free to call me if you need to." He straightened up, "Bye Lydia," he finished, leaving her alone at the table.

Sighing, Lydia looked down at the card in her hand, and to her surprise, she suddenly realized that winning House over wasn't important to her anymore. It was just finding someone to be happy with, no matter who he was. Maybe she'd get lucky and win House's affection, or maybe, if he stayed with Cuddy, then she could win Lucas' heart. To her surprise, she found herself liking the second option a lot better, and she reached up, touching her cheek where Lucas had kissed her.

Maybe Princeton wouldn't be all that bad without House after all.

* * *

Read and review please!

Next chapter is back to the gang!

KM Wilson

xx


	4. Friends

AN: Back to the gang! Here, we find out the story on how Ellis, Kevin, Wilson, Katheryn, Chase, Britney, Cuddy and House all met.

* * *

"So," House slid into the booth besides Cuddy, automatically resting his hand on her knee, "How did you two meet?" He nodded at Britney and Chase, "And you two," a nod at Ellis and Kevin, who sat on his right.

"What about us?" Wilson asked, looking offended.

"I already know how you two met," House added, "You and Katheryn go way back, right?"

"Sure," Katheryn shrugged, "If fifteen years is 'way back' in your eyes House."

"Fine," House faked a pout, "Tell me _everything_, people how did you two meet? And how in the world, do you know who I am?"

"Well," Ellis began, "Lisa, Katheryn, Britney, Kevin and I all went to grade school together, so, that's kind of it. Kevin and I are the 'playmates to best friends to lovers' couple, I guess." She shrugged, leaning back in the booth, skimming the lunch menu.

"So, that was short." House turned to Cuddy, "Must you have such boring friends Lisa?" he teased, lacing his fingers through hers.

"We're not boring!" Chase snapped, laughing, "Brit and I got married, how is that boring to you?"

"I know you people," House laughed, "I had no clue who Ellis and Kevin were. Well, at least not much of a clue, all I could guess was that they were Lisa's friends, and obviously, you two are."

"Kevin?" Ellis interrupted about half an hour later, "We've got to go," she showed him the time on her watch, "The flight for my folks comes in at one-thirty." Biding their goodbyes, they headed out of the diner, soon followed by Chase,Britney, Katheryn and Wilson. The table had gone from eight people to two in less than five minutes, and as Cuddy and House got ready to leave, they were greeted with a surprise.

"Greg?" Lydia swept into the diner, making their way towards them, "How've you been?"

"Good," he replied stiffly, sitting back down, ignoring the questioning stares Cuddy was giving him. "You?"

"Fine," she replied, "Ana is doing fine too, not that's you asked, but I thought you'd like to know."

"I see," House rested his hand on Cuddy's shoulder, "Lydia, this is Lisa; Lisa, Lydia."

"Hi," Cuddy shook Lydia's hand quickly, "Lisa Cuddy, dean of medicine."

"Lydia Bohm, my sister in law was in Mayfield with Greg," she explained.

"I see," Cuddy wanted to get to the point, a bit surprised and hurt that Lydia was calling House by his first name when she rarely did so.

"What do you want?" House's voice pulled her from her thoughts, "Lisa and I need to get back to the hospital."

"I .. err," Lydia glanced at Cuddy, "I wanted to say, that no matter what's going on better you two, I'm not jealous of you. You deserve to be happy House." She explained, two surprised faces meeting her eyes.

"You talked to Lucas didn't you?" Cuddy started.

"Lucas Douglas?" Lydia asked, putting two and two together, "Yes, I did," she turned more of her attention onto Cuddy, "He's pretty upset but I told him to get over it and let you be happy."

"I, err, thanks." Cuddy began, "He told you about him and I then?"

"A little," Lydia admitted, "He only said that he thought you were happy with him, then ended it for no reason."

"Oh," Cuddy glanced at House, who remained silent through the whole exchange, "It's a long story. But, we've got to go," she glared at House, "_someone_ is evading clinic duty today and their boss is not happy about it."

"Fine, mommy," House whined, "Lydia, look, can we just be friends?"

Lydia nodded, "Sure, though I'm not going to tell Lucas that, or else he'll think I betrayed him. So if I ever seem rude or anything around you two when he's around, that's why."

"Okay," Cuddy stood and slipped her hand into House's, ignoring the smile on Lydia's face, "We'll see you around." The two of them left, and again, Lydia felt much happier knowing that House and Cuddy were happy together. Because, from the way they looked at each other, she could already tell that Lucas wouldn't be able to do anything to tear them apart.

* * *

AN: Sorry it's a little short, was sick the past three days. Thanks to CassidyTVNut for ideas, again. :)

Read and review.

xx

KM Wilson


	5. Love Triangle

AN: Don't own, as usual. Thanks to CassidyTVNut for ideas/suggestions, again. :)

* * *

**Chapter Five**

That afternoon, Lucas hung out around the hospital doors, waiting until five o'clock, when he knew House would leave. He sat in silence, his eyes glued to the door, keeping himself hidden behind a large oak tree, a newspaper in front of his face. At exactly five o'clock, House's form appeared in the lobby of the hospital, and after a quick word with Cuddy, he made his way towards his bike. Five minutes later, Lucas stood and walked swiftly towards the doors of the hospital, ignoring the confused looks on some of the staffs' faces.

"You bitch," Lucas entered Cuddy's office and closed the door behind him.

"Excuse me?" Cuddy looked up, her hair pinned back, her eyes narrowed.

"You know what I'm talking about. You ended it with me the moment you knew House still had feelings for you." Lucas walked towards her, not breaking eye contact, "You'd rather have a miserable bastard who can't make you happy than someone who actually can be nice ."

"That's your idea of happy?" Cuddy snapped, "Someone who can be nice to you?"

"It's a hell of a lot better than what yours is." Lucas bent so his face was level to hers, "You're rather have a drug-addicted, arrogant, son-of-a-bitch, loser who can't make you happy?"

Cuddy stood and one motion, slapped Lucas across the face, her eyes narrowed into slits. "Listen, I don't care if you would like to find House and kill him on the spot, but don't insult him in front of me." She stuffed her papers into her bag and swung it over her shoulder, glad her computer was already off, "It's not up to you to decide who, or what, makes me happy. If you think it is, then I'd reconsider." She stopped at the door, "I pity Lydia for having to deal with you."

As the door slammed, Lucas turned and stared at the photos on Cuddy's desk; one of Rachel, one of Rachel and her, and one of her and House, which looked a few years old. Picking up the one of her and House, he hurled it towards the wall, smiling as the glass frame, along with the glass itself, shattered on the floor.

"Hey," House looked up, seeing Cuddy enter the kitchen, "You're hope early, it's not even six yet." He ducked as her jacket nearly missed his head, and he caught it.

"He's got a lot of nerve, he does," Cuddy grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, "If Lucas does anything else, I swear, I won't be afraid to slap him again."

"Again?" House leaned back in the chair he sat in, "What did he say?"

"He said I'd be happier with him because you're a 'drug-addicted, arrogant, son-of-a-bitch, loser who can't make you happy.' God, if only he knew," Cuddy bent down, pecking his lips, "dinner?"

"Sure," House stood, "Want me to make something, I'm quite good now, you know."

"I know," Cuddy kissed him again and made her way down the hall, hearing a knock at the door. She opened it, surprised to see Wilson and Katheryn, the latter who was holding Rachel, but she let them in anyways.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention the company," House called from the kitchen, "Hope you don't mind it."

"No," Cuddy took Rachel from Katheryn and made her way back into the kitchen, putting Rachel into a high chair by window. "Let me make Rachel's food and you work on ours." She made her way towards the fridge and grabbed a small container of mashed sweet potatoes from the door and set it, well more slammed it, onto the counter.

"Lise," House grabbed her wrist, "It's fine, chill out for now." He kissed her cheek and tried to give her a reassuring smile, "Just think about dinner for Rachel."

"Right." she nodded stiffly, still too upset about her encounter with Lucas, "Dinner for Rachel." She opened the jar to sweet potatoes and spooned about half of it into a bowl, which she placed in the microwave for ten seconds.

"You okay?" Katheryn came and stood besides her once Wilson and House had left the room to go make a run to the grocery store, "You seemed pretty upset a few seconds ago."

"Nothing a good slap across Lucas' face won't fix." Cuddy replied, cutting up the half of the banana for Rachel angrily, her eyes lowered.

"What did he do?" Katheryn pulled a chair up besides Rachel's high chair and fed her a spoonful of the potatoes.

"Nothing," Cuddy snapped, before giving a squeal as the knife blade slipped from her grasp, making a small incision on the pad of her thumb. "Damn," she muttered, moving to the sink and running her thumb under the water. "Keep feeding Rachel while I grab a bandage for this will you?" Without waiting for an answer, she went to the bathroom, and grabbed a small band-aid from the cupboard, which she put onto her thumb.

Sighing, she rested her hands on either side of the sink and closed her eyes, slightly exhausted, letting her forehead rest against the cool glass. "Why?" she wondered aloud, "I'm such an idiot." She sighed again and made her way back to the kitchen, surprised to see House and Wilson coming in the front door at the same time.

"How the hell do you run out of sauce?" House announced, entering the kitchen behind Cuddy, "It's one of the most basic cooking ingredients in the whole world. And a whole grocery store runs out," he opened the cupboards, looking for something to eat. "You know Lisa," he turned to look at her, "We don't all eat like you."

"Then order something," Cuddy snapped, putting the cut-up banana pieces into a dish, "I don't care." She set the dish next to Katheryn, who was still feeding Rachel and walked from the room, collapsing on the living room couch in defeat.

"Hey," House joined her a few moments later, "Want to talk?"

"No, I'm just stressed," Cuddy blinked gratefully at him, hoping he handing seen the tears forming in her eyes, "Give me a few moments and I'll be in."

"No you won't," House cupped her chin in his hand, "Don't cry Lise, it's not worth it." He kissed her forehead, pulling her into a loose hug, "Just relax tonight, don't let anything bother you."

"I'm trying not to," Cuddy replied into his shoulder, "It's just he doesn't know when to stop." She pulled back, "When we ended it, he agreed with me that it was mutual and it just wasn't going to work. Now he's all in my face because you decided to ask me out to lunch. Why the hell is he doing this to me? It's not that easy to be a single mother and dean of hospital at the same time."

House couldn't help but laugh, and he kissed her forehead, "I know Lise, it's not your fault." He kissed her forehead again, "And about what he said, he's the jerk, not me. I can't believe you actually thought _I _was the jerk at one time. I would never say anything like that to hurt you." He squeezed her hand, "I'd wanna kill him if he said something mean about you Lise. Just don't worry, we're gonna be here for you; me, Katheryn and Wilson. We all will be."

"I guess so," Cuddy snuggled into his embrace, "I love you." She gazed into his eyes for a few moments before kissing his lips gently. House wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap, his arms tightening around her waist.

"Hey," Wilson peered into the room, "No sex on the living room couch when Rachel's up. Or when Katheryn and I are here. We might get jealous."

Cuddy pulled back, a faint blush on her cheeks, "Fine," she stood, "I'll put Rachel to bed, you and Katheryn get the couch." She brushed past Wilson, who's jaw had dropped.

"Seriously?" he asked, watching Cuddy make her way into the kitchen.

"No, you moron," House stood, following Cuddy, "She's not seriously going to let you two have sex at our love nest." He smiled at the seductive smile Cuddy gave him and picked up the phone, dialing a pizza parlor a few blocks away.

* * *

Read and review please! Update should be coming later this week!

xxx

KM Wilson


	6. You Mind Reader

**AN: Sorry of the AGE OLD wait, but I had a huge fic that I had to finish (Walking into Walls/Dark Road). Anyways, I'm not really sure where this is gonna go, except for a few main points. So when reading, have CassidyTVNut in mind since she kept telling me to keep working on the fic. **

**Also, Lucas's sister, Sam is preppi101. :p**

* * *

Chapter Six

"Hey," Lydia was curled on her couch when Lucas let himself into his own apartment, "You're home.."

"Obviously, and you used the key I gave you." Lucas sat on the couch besides her, "Did you hear anything new about House and Lisa?"

"Not really," Lydia leaned back, setting down the cup of coffee she had in her hand, "But shouldn't we figure out what exactly what our plan in before we try and break them up?"

"Why?" Lucas asked, curious, "I mean, if you don't think this is a good idea to break them up, then tell me. I won't really mind."

"Well, it's not that I find it a _bad _idea," Lydia began, "But shouldn't we still be able to accept the fact that all this planning may be for nothing?"

"Meaning?"

"What if Greg and Cuddy see through our plan and ignore everything we do? They might figure it out, try and play our game for a while; then in the end, stay together. We can't really control that, even if we want to."

"And if they do, then it was all for nothing, end of story." Lucas shrugged, "We move on or we don't."

"Do you think you will?" Lydia sat up, "Well, do you think you will if Cuddy stays with him?"

"She won't," Lucas snapped, "She complained about him all the time, where we were together about he didn't do this, how he wasn't supposed to do that, when he did this, when he did that. There's no way she'll be able to put up with him."

"You've only known her a little over a year, House has knows her for almost twenty; there's difference there." Lydia protested, "Why can't you just be happy for her, even if it's not what you want?"

"Are you on my side or theirs?" Lucas cried, "Because you sure don't seem like you're with me on this whole thing."

"Yours," Lydia began, "But we can't force them to break up, I mean, what are you going to do? Tie House to a wall and leave him there until he agrees to break up with Cuddy?"

"Well, no," Lucas tried to cover for himself, "But still, I think she should have at least _explained _why she broke up with me. Not suddenly break up with me and go into this happy relationship with House; that's low."

"Maybe she figured you knew that she still had feelings for House, even though she was with you." Lydia sighed, drinking her coffee, "That's happened with me before."

"She knows that I know, but why didn't she say that?" Lucas snapped, "Hell, I would've listened, even if I didn't like what I was hearing."

"Would you?"

"Of course I would, I love her." Lucas insisted, "but I want closure, breaking up with me isn't closure. I don't care if it's just an explanation on why she broke up with me, but I need to know."

"She doesn't have to tell you anything." Lydia tried not to sound like she was being too defensive of Cuddy, "Not all bits of her life need to be known to you, and they never will be."

"I never said I want them to be!" Lucas cried, "But I want to know why she suddenly left and is suddenly with House."

"Because she loves him." A new voice was heard and Lucas turned in his chair, surprised to see his older sister standing in the doorway.

"S...Sam?" Lucas looked shocked to see his older sister there.

"You sound so frightened of me," Samantha Verity Douglas sat on the arm of the couch, "I'm only two years older than you."

"Were you eavesdroppingon me?" Lucas looked at his sister, "This is personal."

"I'm your sister, nothing is personal with me." Sam leaned back on her hands, balancing on the couch, "Look, you loved Lisa when you were with her, but she might have moved on."

"She knew House before she even began dating me, or even knew me then he goes off to a nut house for a few months, and in that time, Lisa started dating me. Now that he's back, she broke up with me within days after he got back, and now she's with him." Lucas snapped, "I think I deserve to know why she broke it off with me so quickly."

"No you don't," Sam rolled her eyes, "You're being such an idiot about this whole thing, you should just let Lisa be happy, that's what you'd do if you really loved her."

"I do love her but ..." he was cut off as Sam slapped him in the arm, hard.

"You are being such an ass about this!" Sam cried, "If you _love _Lisa, which you claim you do, then let her be happy."

"Gee, chill out." Lucas pretended to cower in fright, "I know that, but that doesn't mean I can't want a reason to our sudden break up."

"Then stop acting like it," Sam snapped, "I'll be back later." She headed towards the door and shut it quietly behind her, leaving both Lucas and Lydia staring after her.

"Wow, she's nice." Lydia meant to make a joke but Lucas shrugged.

"She's right," Lucas leaned back in the couch and Lydia sat besides him.

"And you know it," she smiled, giving him an awkward hug, "Don't think on it too much, just give it time, you'll become more and more used to Lisa being with House. After that then it'll be nothing."

"You're right," Lucas nodded, "I'll get used to it."

"And I'll be here for you whenever you need it." Lydia smiled.

"You're a lifesaver Lydia," Lucas went to hug her, but instead, he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

At first, Lydia didn't respond, slightly stunned that Lucas was kissing her, but then his arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her towards him. Looping her arms around his neck, Lydia deepened the kiss, her grip tightening around him. She closed her eyes as Lucas ran his fingers through her hair, pulling their faces closer together.

"Lucas...," Lydia pulled back, slightly breathless, "I should … go, meeting."

"Uh, bye?" Lucas called as she hurried towards the door, leaving it to slam shut behind her.

* * *

**AN: So, uh, I** **think you know what's gonna happen now. :p **

**Reviews? **

**x**


	7. A Phone Call From Cupid's Lover

**AN: New chapter! I'm guessing that there's going to be about two or three more, only because I'm kind of clueless on where to go after the next chapter's events take place.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

"What do you want?" Lucas picked up the phone, moodily, the ringing echoed in his ears. He was sprawled out on the couch, a can of Budweiser on the table, a few various DVDs, mostly ones snitched from House.

"Lucas?" Cuddy's voice came over the other line and Lucas sat bolt upright.

"What?" Lucas' voice softened and he felt bad for snapping at her.

"Are you okay?" Cuddy sounded worried, and for a second, Lucas' heart crumbled at hearing her voice. "You sound worse than House when he's hungover."

"I'm fine," he snapped, his walls up in an instant at the mention of House.

"Oh, well," Cuddy sighed, "House is right, he told me that you and I should talk."

Lucas rolled his eyes, "No, I suggested we talk, I guess you only decided to wait until _House_ agreed with me."

"Give it a rest, will you?" Cuddy snapped, "We dated and it didn't work, that's it."

"Fine, but admit it, I did ask if we could talk before House suggested it."

"Why do you care when I decided that we need to talk?" Cuddy asked, excepting Lucas to react this way, "If you want to talk, then meet me in Wilson's office this afternoon, around three-thirty. We can talk then."

"Oh, okay." Lucas leaned back into the couch, "I'll see you then?" He asked, assuming that was the only reason Cuddy had called him.

"Sure," Cuddy caught on right away, understanding Lucas' interest in ending the phone call.

"Bye Cuddy," Lucas' sigh was clearly audible through the phone.

"Bye Lucas," Cuddy replied, about to hang up, "Oh, and Lucas?"

"Yeah?" Lucas sounded slightly irritated that Cuddy had something to share with him again.

"Lydia really likes being around you, she told me, and I want you to believe me when I tell you this. You make her smile, and happier that she said she's been since her sister went into Mayfield."

"Err, thanks?" Lucas felt a deep, oddly familiar sensation in his chest, like what he had felt when he and Lydia had kissed in his living room. "Bye Cuddy."

"Bye Lucas," Cuddy was grinning broadly on the other end, "See you later."

---

"How'd it go?" House watched Cuddy enter his office through the door of the DDX room.

"Fine," Cuddy smiled, seeing him lounging in his chair behind his desk, "Your turn."

"Ohh-kay." House reached for the phone, "Fine, if you insist mommy."

"Shut up," Cuddy smiled, tossing him a chocolate and oatmeal raisin cookie wrapped in saran wrap.

"Thanks Cuddy." House unwrapped it and broke off a piece, "Come here."

"I'm fine," Cuddy rolled her eyes at him, "I just ate lunch with Wilson."

"And you didn't invite me?" House placed a hand on his heart, hurt, "Why?"

"Because you have to call Lydia _and _you have a case." Cuddy took the cookie piece he was offering her and nibbled it.

"It better not be poisonous," House watched her nibble the cookie, "Maybe I should wait until you finish before having any."

"Oh, that's nice," Chase called, from where he and Thirteen had entered the DDX room.

"Yeah," Thirteen pushed open the door, her and Chase entering House's office. "If I were you, I'd eat the cookie _before _Cuddy, you wouldn't want to poison her would you?"

"Well, no," House pretended to cower under Cuddy's glare, Chase's humorous look and Thirteen's strict one. "But you're not my mommy."

"Then who is?" Chase asked, curious.

"Cuddy."

"You're dating your mom?" Chase and Thirteen laughed, and Cuddy blushed.

"Oh, ew, good point." House wrinkled his nose, "Wilson is my mom _and _dad, you know." He winked at Cuddy, who shrugged; "No really, he wears toenail polish, what kind of man wears toenail polish?"

"Not many," Cuddy smirked, "But he's the only guy I know who eats KFC after sex."

"What?" House was covering the obvious blush on his face with Cuddy's hand and his tennis ball. "I do _not_." He looked at Chase and Thirteen, who were both doubled over with laughter.

"Liar," Cuddy smirked, "You do."

"Shut up," House pulled Cuddy onto his good leg, kissing her neck, "Or else I'll prove them wrong."

"Uhm," Thirteen was blushing now, "We just came up to tell you that we got the patient stabilized for now and we're going to monitor them for a few hours before running anymore major tests."

"Okay, shoo." House waved them both off and they hurried from the room, leaving House and Cuddy alone.

"So..." Cuddy leaned back against House's chest, still wishing he wasn't so romantic when they were at work. "Are you going to call Lydia now?"

"Huh, do I have to Cuddy?" House pouted, "Why can't you?"

"You know why," Cuddy massaged his thigh, "It ruins the plan, that's why you had me call Lucas."

"Okay, Cuddles, if you insist," House kissed her neck, running has hands up and down her sides, "Now go away before I get tempted to drag you into Wilson's office with me."

"You wouldn't dare." Cuddy looked at him, feeling House's arms snake around her waist and rest on her stomach.

"I wouldn't dare what? Have sex with you in the hospital? Of course I would, why, do you want sex now?" House trailed a line of kissed from her collarbone to her earlobe, "Are you sure about that Lisa Cuddy?"

"Positive," Cuddy twisted to look at House, still sitting happily in his lap, "Now let go of me; the sooner you finish up, and the sooner it's five, then the sooner we can get home."

"It's still going to be almost four hours until it's five," House pouted, not letting go of Cuddy, "Whatever I'm doing won't make the time go faster, unless it's sex. Then, in that case, I'm sure we can pass the time rather quickly."

"I already told you, no sex at the hospital, or any other place we go to besides your apartment or my house."

"Your _house_?" House smirked, "I am your house Cuddy; therefore, we can have sex anywhere."

"I mean the one that I _live _in, I'm guessing that it would be pretty impossible to live in you."

"Oh, I'm sure you could _try _Cuddles." House smirked, nuzzling her neck lovingly.

"Oh, God!" Wilson entered House's office, pretending to hide his eyes in fright, "Get a room you two!"

"Wilson," House mumbled, still nuzzling Cuddy's neck, "Go away."

"I need to know why I am mysteriously being booted out of my office from three on today."

"We need it," House's arms were around Cuddy's waist and he looked up, seeing Wilson's jaw drop.

"You two are using my office for _sex_?" Wilson sputtered, "And you're okay with this Cuddy?"

Cuddy and House looked at each other, grinning, before both burst out laughing.

"Wilson," Cuddy managed between giggles, "We're not using your office for sex, we need to talk with Lucas and Lydia; and your office is best for that."

"Isn't yours better?" Wilson countered.

"Beep, wrong. Both of you." House looked at Cuddy; "_We _are not meeting with Lucas and Lydia, they are meeting with each other. And Wilson; no, Cuddy's isn't better because Lucas knows it."

"Err, okay?" Wilson looked at Cuddy, "So I can head out around three?"

"Sure," Cuddy shrugged, "Don't worry about it."

"Thanks," Wilson nodded awkwardly at them and headed off to his own office, to make sure that it was presentable with Lucas and Lydia got there.

Standing and heading towards the door, Cuddy stopped, turning to look at House. "And in the next half hour, I want to you call Lydia then get your ass down to the clinic, okay?"

"Yes mistress." House smirked as Cuddy closed the door behind her, picking up the phone and dialing Lydia's cellphone.

* * *

**Reviews?**

**x**


	8. Locked

**AN: Okay, this one is a little shorter, but I'm imagining another chapter or two, then the story will be over. But feel free to check out my other stories if you haven't already!**

* * *

Chapter Eight

At exactly three-thirty, Lucas pushed open the door to Wilson's office, and shut it behind him.

"Lucas?" Lydia was sitting on the couch, "What are you doing here?"

"Lydia?" Lucas looked at her, "What are _you _doing here, Lisa told me to meet her here at three-thirty so we could talk."

"Well House told _me_ to meet him here at three-thirty..." Lydia stopped, seeing a note on Wilson's desk.

"What the hell?" Lucas picked it up, reading it silently to himself, before looking at Lydia in confusion.

"Read it." Lydia insisted.

"'To Lucas and Lydia,'" Lucas began, "'I see you have figured out or master plan, or maybe not, but anyways; you two didn't do anything wrong. You two should both be in Wilson's office, right? Good, I hope you are, because we aren't. We'll let you out after you two talk about that kiss. And, yes, Lucas; we did talk to Sam. Signed, House and Cuddy.'"

Lydia looked out the door leading to the balcony, spotting House's shadow in his own window.

"What?" Lucas stood by the door, "It's locked." He picked up the phone, "The phone's dead too. Try that door," he nodded at the glass door.

"Locked," Lydia tugged on it, "I guess we should just talk until House, Cuddy or Wilson come back."

"It's a trick Lydia, they aren't coming back," Lucas snapped, annoyed, "Just..." he stopped as Lydia's phone rang.

"Hello?" Lydia answered it, then put the phone on speaker, "It's House, Cuddy's with him too."

"House?" Lucas began, "What the hell is going on?"

"Gee, calm down Lucas," House tried not to laugh, but Cuddy let out a giggle, and causing Lucas to narrow his eyes.

"Not until you tell me why Lydia and I are locked in Wilson's office together." Lucas snapped, "And where the hell are you and Lisa?"

"Hiding," Cuddy's voice came onto the phone, "You two just need to talk and then we'll let you out."

"What if we did talk?" Lydia lied, hoping Cuddy knew what she was doing.

"You didn't," House smirked, "There's a camera set up on the room, and no, don't try looking for it, because it's not in the room."

"How will you know when we finished talking?" Lucas asked, while already proceeding to look for the camera.

"Lucas, it's not under Wilson's desk, trust me." Cuddy laughed, "It's just easier if you and Lydia actually talk, then we'll let you out sooner."

"Just tell me where the camera is, I want it off." Lucas snapped, still looking for the camera. "That kiss was personal and Sam had no right to tell you two about it."

"It's better she did," House began, "You two can take your heads out of your asses and maybe have some more sense this time around."

"House!" Cuddy cried, "Behave or else you're going to be stuck doing double clinic for the next month."

"Only if it's a certain gray-eyed dean of medicine I'm treating." House smiled and Lydia and Lucas could almost see Cuddy's blush over the phone.

"When you two are done flirting on the other line, explain why you can't just let us out of here now." Lucas snapped, more annoyed at the fact that House and Cuddy were flirting over the phone when he could hear them, as opposed to being locked in a room with Lydia.

"Because," Cuddy came back on the phone, after having insisted that House sit far away from the phone and be quiet, "Last time House and I kissed and didn't talk about it, the results were disastrous."

"No that's not true!" House yelled.

"House!" Cuddy, Lucas and Lydia all cried.

"How about you two go talk," Cuddy began, "Then call us once you've talked."

"Okay," Lydia replied, "Bye." She hung up and turned to Lucas, expecting him to say something.

"What?" Lucas looked at Lydia, feeling his eyes on her, "We don't need to talk about anything."

"Yes, we do." Lydia replied.

"About what?"

"About why we kissed," Lydia insisted, "You kissed me, out of the blue and then ..."

"You kissed back." Lucas took her hand, sensing her discomfort, "Why?"

"I like you, a lot," Lydia began, "I mean, I barely know you, but you're such a great person."

"Wait, 'you like me'?" Lucas repeated, "Explain."

"You make me happy, I mean," Lydia began awkwardly, blushing as she went on, "You make me feel like I'm the only one around."

"Like you're in love with me and I'm in love with you?" Lucas asked, catching on.

"Almost," Lydia replied, "I understand if you don't feel that way, and I'm not going to try and force you to. But I like spending time with you, a lot, and want to be able to do more of it. Besides, you're one the few friends I have in Princeton and it would be a little weird if I barely knew anyone here. So, yeah, you know what I'm trying to say, right? Because if you don't then ..."

"Lydia," Lucas tried not to laugh, "You're rambling, stop talking."

"Oh, sorry," Lydia blushed, looking awkwardly her hands.

"Don't worry about it, here," Lucas wrapped his arms around her awkwardly, "Here's a hug."

"Thanks?" Lydia glanced at him, before leaning up, kissing his lips gently. Lucas' lips met hers, and this time, neither of them pulled away.

* * *

_Lydia: -pops into room- Hey! What about Lucas/Lydia sex? _

_Lucas: -comes in also- We just started dating._

_Lydia: So? I bet House and Cuddy have already had sex!_

_Lucas: Don't remind me, Cuddy likes sex. -they leave, hand in hand-_

**Me: Well, that was weird! Anyways, comments?**

**x**


	9. The Coffee

Chapter Ten

"Bingo!" House grinned at Cuddy, unlocking Wilson's office door to find Lucas and Lydia sitting together on the couch, gazing stupidly into one another's eyes like two lovestruck teenagers.

"I assume you two talked?" Cuddy asked, looking between Lucas and Lydia.

"Sure," Lydia glanced up at them, "I've actually got to go, need to get back to work." She went to kiss Lucas on the cheek, but he flinched away slightly, and Lydia headed out of the office.

"What was that?" House glanced back at Lucas, "You didn't let her kiss you?"

"Well, I don't know if I want to be with her yet." Lucas admitted, glancing awkwardly at Cuddy.

"Because we just ended our own relationship?" Cuddy asked, "So you're not going to let Lydia be happy after everything she's been through?"

"I'm not saying I won't," Lucas stood, "But I don't want to rush anything; I don't want to screw it up at all." He looked at House, his gaze flicking between him and Cuddy.

"Are you saying that I'm going to try and wreck Lisa's and my relationship?" House was furious, "Where are you even _getting _an idea like that?"

"From logic." Lucas smirked at Cuddy, knowing she was biting back a retort, "If you cared about Lisa so much then you wouldn't be rushing anything with her."

"We aren't rushing anything," Cuddy snapped, "You were the one who tried to ruin yours and my relationship; and even if House and I are rushing it, we care deeply about each other."

"Oh really?" Now Lucas turned to look at House, "Then why'd you leave Lisa heartbroken and lonely after you two met in Michigan?"

"I...how did you even know about that?" House looked even more furious, if that was even possible. "Besides, I had no choice, even if Lisa and I _did _pursue a relationship after we met, it would have been long distance. I had no control over my transfer from Michigan. If I did, I never would have left."

"Yet you left her, alone." Lucas snapped.

"If Lisa needed me, then she would have found a way to contact me." House shot back, "I wouldn't have pushed her away in any regard, no matter what the situation."

"Even if she was carrying your child?" Lucas quirked his eyebrows and Cuddy buried her face in her hands.

"What?" House's head whipped around to look at Cuddy's embarrassed face, "You were pregnant with my child in college? Why didn't you tell me? I would have come back."

"I know," Cuddy nodded, snuggling into the embrace House was offering her.

"You ass," Lucas snapped, causing House to look up, "You're only saying that, you wouldn't give a damn if Lisa was pregnant or not."

"Really?" House let go of Cuddy, turning fully to face Lucas. "Prove it."

"She lost the child and you're acting like it was another mistake out of all the ones you've made."

"Well then I'll have Lisa tell me what happened to our own child, thank you very much." House snapped, his hand in Cuddy's.

"That's probably not a good idea, since she's too embarrassed to admit that it's dead."

"What the hell are you talking about?" House snapped, looking towards Lucas.

"She was pregnant, with your child, and she lost it. You don't even give a damn that she lost it, completely." Lucas growled, "Think about that."

"You liar," Cuddy growled, pushing House out of her way and staring Lucas in the eye, "I never lost that baby, I _chose _to give her up. You're just being a selfish, jealous bastard. Even House wouldn't dare lie about something like that."

"C'mon Lisa," Lucas reached for her hand, "Do you really think House is going to make you happy?"

"Much happier than you'd ever make me." Cuddy snapped back.

"Want to prove that theory?" House snapped, stepping behind Cuddy, his arms around her waist.

"Sure," Lucas grabbed House's wrists and pulled him off Cuddy, pulling her closer to him.

"You ass," Cuddy looked Lucas in the eye, "If you think for one moment that I'd come running back to you, then you're wrong. I'd much rather make out with Wilson than give you another chance." House snorted, trying to hide his grin, and Lucas looked at him, eyes narrowed.

"Hey, House … Cuddy?" Wilson's voice caused them all to turn, "I kind of need my office back. Okay?"

"Oh good," Lucas grinned, "Wilson's here, ready to prove me wrong Lisa?"

"Don't you dare," House snapped at Lucas, and Wilson looked at his friend. "You force my girlfriend to do anything and you're dead."

"What's going on?" Wilson looked between House and Lucas, then to Cuddy, who was still pressed against Lucas' side.

"He's trying to win Cuddy over," House glanced at Lucas, focusing his attention on Cuddy's uncomfortable expression and pleading gaze.

"Lucas, you're being stupid," Wilson reached for Cuddy's arm, trying to pull her out of Lucas' vice-like grip.

"Let go of her or else I'll make you." House snapped, grabbing Lucas's wrist and prying it away from Cuddy's waist.

"You're an idiot," Lucas glared at both House and Cuddy before storming from the room.

"What the hell?" Wilson watched Lucas leave, "What's his problem?"

"He's upset that he can't have me and he wants to punish House for it." Cuddy explained, "I don't really know why, I mean, Lucas knew we wouldn't be together for a long time."

"Because he's a jealous bastard." House put in, "He doesn't want you to be happy with anyone but him."

"Like you did with Stacy?" Wilson looked up, seeing House frown slightly.

"I guess, though it wasn't just that," House admitted, "There was something more, at least in my opinion. Anyways, can we get off the subject of Stacy and I?"

"Sure," Cuddy laughed, her arm around House's neck, slipping her other hand into his.

"What?" House sensed the fact that Cuddy wanted to go.

"I think we need to go talk to Lydia, now."

---

"Hey," Lucas hurried after Lydia as she took the stairs in an office building in Princeton, "Sorry about that."

"About what?" Lydia turned, surprised to see him.

"That … what happened in Wilson's office." Lucas shrugged, walking in step with her as they continued upwards. "And why don't you take the elevator?" He asked as they passed the fifth floor landing.

"More exercise." Lydia shrugged, picking up her step slightly. "what did you really want to talk about though?"

"What happened in Wilson's office after House and Lisa came back ..." Lucas trailed off, feeling slightly ashamed of how he had treated Cuddy in front of House and Wilson.

"What did happen?" Lydia looked at Lucas out of corner of her eye.

"I was stupid bastard," Lucas began, "I tried to convince House that he was a bad match for Lisa, and that she could only be happy with me. I know that's not true, since Lisa is obviously so much happier with House than I have ever seen her. As you and Sam both said, I want Lisa to be happy, and that means letting her go, so I did."

"And you're telling me this because...?" Lydia was confused and she pushed open the door to the seventh floor, letting Lucas follow her.

"Because I think you should know, I mean, we both wanted them to ourselves. You wanted House back, and I wanted Lisa; we didn't want them to be happy with each other." Lucas followed her into her office, "You just understood your feelings much faster than I did."

"Feelings for who?" Lydia looked up, having dropped her bag on the chair behind her desk.

"...Well," Lucas wasn't sure how to respond to that one, "Your feelings for House as opposed to mine for Lisa."

"What about our feelings for each other?" Lydia asked, "I mean, we've kissed twice yet we haven't even known each other much more than a month."

"Good point," Lucas shrugged, "But still Lydia, we just don't know each other well."

"So all that teasing, laughing, the kissing; that was all a ploy to try and get House and Cuddy back for ourselves? Because that's not what I remember." Lydia sighed, trying not to appear to annoyed.

"Neither do I," Lucas began, "I'm not saying we can ignore this," he gestured to the space between them awkwardly, "And any feels we have for each other, but you and I...we just don't know each other very well yet."

"So, it doesn't mean we can't get to know each other, that's what relationships are for, right?" Lydia flicked on her computer, "Ever heard Micheal Buble's 'Haven't Met You Yet'?"

"I think so, why?" Lucas sat down.

"Just think about it." Lydia stood, "Want some coffee?"

"Lydia, are you saying that we're like the song?" Lucas looked up, forgetting the coffee.

"No," she shrugged, "Well, maybe."

"Are you, because if you are, then I guess that I could agree with you." Lucas stood, moving towards her.

"You do?" Lydia looked at him, "Why?"

"Because," Lucas glanced down at his feet, "I thought I was in love with Lisa, I really did, but I wasn't. I just wanted to be able to say that I had someone who meant a lot to me after I got divorced. Lisa wasn't that person though, I mean, I care about her and she was great to be around, but she wasn't what Leanne was to me. You are more like Leanne, really, you are."

"Are you saying that you want to date me?" Lydia was surprised, but not too shocked that Lucas wanted a relationship with her. "Because I'm sure that you have been denying whatever feelings you have for me by taking it out on House."

"Yes, no – why?" Lucas looked up, "I don't know if we should date, at least not now, but who knows."

"Sometime?" Lydia asked, looking up.

Lucas nodded, taking the cup of coffee he was offered, before sitting back down besides Lydia's desk. After a few moments, Lydia joined him, also sipping a mug of coffee, watching him intently.

"I think House and Cuddy had the right idea," Lucas laughed, "Wilson taught them well."

* * *

**AN: Sorry guys, this is the *lame* ending. I really wanted it to be about Lucas and Lydia, not so much about House and Cuddy; and I'm also at a huge loss on where to go in this. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**x**


End file.
